


En chemain

by Kandai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Episode: s04e20 The Rapture, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les anges n'ont pas de mains. Castiel n'est pas certain de ce qu'il devrait faire des siennes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En chemain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Erik Kripke
> 
> Note : Traduction d'un petit machin que j'avais écrit en anglais sur [mon tumblr](http://magic-is-in-the-words.tumblr.com/post/123671353211/cas-appreciation-week-wednesday-favorite) à l'occasion de la semaine consacrée à Castiel. C'est très très court, ça n'mange pas de pain mais la réflexion me plaisait. Bonne lecture :)

####  En chemain

 

Au début, avoir des mains est une sensation étrange.

Castiel peut les sentir se mouvoir dans l’air frais du soir avant même d’avoir le temps de penser ; il peut deviner les muscles et les os qui se déploient doucement, s’ouvrant pour révéler une paume sèche, les doigts se replier sur eux-mêmes ensuite, formant ce que les humains appellent un « poing ». Étrange de les voir apparaître si petites, de si minuscules choses et pourtant, capable de blesser, d’asséner les pires sortes de coups : il peut ressentir la force qui s’accumule sous la peau. Elles lui semblent étrangères dans le poids de ce nouveau véhicule, à la manière d’une extension bizarre joint à l’espace confiné de chair humaine qu’il a réclamé. Ce n’est pas déplaisant, toutefois, et Castiel n’est rien sinon un élève modèle : il apprendra à les utiliser en temps voulu, fera de ces inutiles excroissances que Jimmy Novak lui a prêtées une nouvelle arme.

Peut-être que Son Père avait des mains. Cela ferait sens : comment les aurait-il créés sinon en les façonnant depuis la poussière d’étoile qui les a vus naître, en leur berçant leur forme encore à naître dans la paume de Sa Volonté ? Castiel ne sait pas quoi penser de cette théorie étrange. Les anges n’ont pas de mains : sa véritable forme – celle qui crie sous la peau pâle de Jimmy, celle qui tempête de rage à l’idée d’être enfermée dans cette enveloppe mortelle, dans cette prison faite de chair – est un ouragan de lumière et de bruit, créée pour blesser et détruire, une chose qu’il a déjà faite (il se souvient de la forme prostrée de Dean Winchester, allongée sous un voile de verre brisé, les yeux de Pamela Barnes se consumant jusqu’aux cendres et il ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir vaguement coupable d’avoir commis ces erreurs inconscientes, d’avoir blessé les enfants que son Père chérissait le plus).

Il n’est pas fait pour avoir des mains ; il n’a pas a été conçu pour apaiser ou créer. Ni pour _chérir_.

Mais aujourd’hui… il ne peut s’empêcher de s’interroger, alors qu’il laisse les doigts se relaxer une fois encore.

Les anges n’ont pas de mains mais les humains en ont et peut-être est-ce un don, d’avoir le pouvoir de créer comme de détruire, peut-être est-ce une malédiction d’avoir le choix de faire l’un ou l’autre. Le libre arbitre est un concept qui n’a pas lieu d’exister pour les anges mais Castiel a des mains, maintenant – peut-être le choix est-il seulement quelques pas plus loin, entre former un poing ou une poignée de main.

Peut-être peut-il apprendre.


End file.
